A Sabine's Story
by Shavock
Summary: Sabine Wren escaped from the Empire and reached to Lothal. There, she will have to deal with the Empire once more, and have to educate, teach, and protect young Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

Sabine Wren, a mandalorian warrior, a beautiful girl. Strong, brave, smart. She is all what a man is looking for. What an Imperial Officer want. But she doesn't like what the Empire want her to be. She wants to draw. She wants to be happy. She wants to be _free._ So she escaped from Mandalore. Escaped from everything she knew. Now, she's arrived at the planet of Lothal. She's staying with a kind family and their 7 years old child. Sabine always wondered why this family offered her a place to stay. But she never asked. She only cared to be hidden from the Empire. And by the way, she take care of the youngling when his parents were working.

"Sabine, why are you sad?" Asked the child.

Sabine shook her head, returning to present time and look at Ezra. He was looking at her with worried eyes.

"I'm not sad, Ezra." She said, messing with his hair.

Ezra wasn't happy with the answer.

"Liar! I know you're sad. Why deny it?"

Sabine sights. How he realized that? He's only only 7! Sabine look at him and saw a worried expression in his face.

"How did you know that I was sad?" She finally asked.

Ezra look down and started playing with his fingers. How he can explain this?

"Ezra? C'mon, you can tell me."

Ezra look at her, and took a deep breath.

"I felt that you were sad." He said playing more with his fingers.

"You _felt_ me sad? Ezra, that's ridiculous. You can't tell how people are feeling just because you _'felt'_ their emotions." Sabine said to Ezra.

"But it's true that I can feel emotions!" Ezra was still arguing with Sabine. Sabine sights, she'll never convince him, will she? Sabine knelt down to Ezra's level.

"Look Ezra, yes I was sad because I was remembering some things that you are too young to understand. But that was momentary. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She said smiling.

Ezra look at her, wondering if someone will ever able to understand him. He look down and went to his room and lay onto his bed, thinking.

Sabine watched him go to his room, and when he closed the door, she went outside to do some painting.

It was late, and the whole family was having dinner: meat with rice. Ezra was having trouble with the meat, so Sabine cut his meat in little pieces so he can eat them.

"So Sabine, how was your day?" Asked Ephraim.

"It was fine. Not much to tell, painting and practicing my combat skills." She said.

"May be you could teach Ezra some of your combat skills, Sabine. I am sure that you would be a great teacher for Ezra." Said Mira.

Sabine blushed a little by that. "Well, if you allow that, I'll teach him a little."

"I'd love it! Mommy! Daddy! Can Sabine teach me how to fight? Can she? Can she?" Ezra asks with enthusiasm and excitement.

Mira and Ephraim look each other smiling.

"It wouldn't be a problem if Sabine teach you a little. But you'll have to listen to her and be obedient." Said Mira.

Ezra burst on excitement. "Yay! Sabine's gonna teach me!" He get up from the table and hug his parents.

"Thank you mommy! Thank you daddy!" Ezra said.

Sabine smiled at that. Now she will have something to do aside painting.

"Sabine, can you put Ezra on bed, please?" Asked Mira.

"Of course, Miss Bridger. Come on Ezra. Time to bed." Said Sabine smiling and offering her hand to Ezra.

"Okay." Said Ezra taking her hand and the two of them headed to Ezra's room.

Sabine helped Ezra put on his pajamas, put the covers over him, gave him his Teddy and read him a story until he fell asleep.

As Sabine was going to her room, she heard something that made her froze. A beeping. And a constant one. Immediately, she run to her room, grabbed her dual pistols, put her helmet and headed to Ezra's window trying to be as quietly as possible. There, she look out to the streets, and there they were. At the door. Stormtropers. They planted a bomb on the door and were waiting to explode.

Sabin rushed to the first plant.

"Miss Bridger! Mister Bridger!" She screamed going down the stairs.

"Sabine! What happened? Why you're screaming?" Asked Ephraim.

Before Sabine could respond, the bomb exploded, and gas filled the room. Soon, the house was full of Stormtroopers, and they surrounded Mira and Ephraim. Luckily, they didn't see Sabine.

"Mira and Ephraim Bridger. You are under arrest for treason to the Empire." Said the commander.

"With what proves are you doing this?!" Screamed Mira.

"We intercepted one of your transmissions, and it lead us here. You cannot deny this fact."

Mira found Sabine, and with a look she said all what she wanted: 'take Ezra and get out of here!'

Sabine, with some tears on her eyes, go upstairs quietly searching for Ezra.

When she entered on his room, he wasn't there. She looked under the bed and on the closet. But he wasn't on his room. Time was running out. Suddenly, she heard some silent cries. Those cries guided her to the Bridger's room. When she entered, the cries were on the closet. So she opened it. On the closet, at the bottom, was Ezra. Crying, and with her knees on his chest and his arms hugging them.

"Ezra." Whispered Sabine.

Ezra looked up and fear appeared on his eyes.

"Don worry Ezra. It's me. Sabine." She said, taking her helmet off.

Ezra, when he saw her, he lunged to her and hugged her. Sabine rubs his back.

"Come on. We have to go." She said, picking him up. Sabine take some covers and Ezra's Teddy and headed to the back door, going out to streets.

"Mommy and daddy will be okay?" He asked. Sabine, knowing the answer, hid it lying.

"I don't know, Ezra. But tomorrow we'll return here and see what we can find." Sabine said.

"Sabine?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared." Ezra said hiding more his head on Sabin's chest. Sabine could feel his fast and shaky breathing on her chest.

"Don't worry, Ezra. I'll be with you. Okay? But I need you to be strong and brave." Sabine felt that Ezra nodded, and she goes outside the city. The weather is cold, but it won't be a problem with all the covers that Sabine took. She run and run until they reached to a cave hidden enough to be safe from the imperials. The cave was small, but big enough for them to lay down and sleep. She put half of the covers on the floor, so they could be work as a bed and lay down.

"Ezra, we're safe now. You can look." She said. But there was no response from the youngling. She took off her helmet and put it on her side. She look at Ezra and saw that he had fallen asleep while she was running. She didn't realized before that she carried a 7 years old child, along with heavy covers for more than 2 kilometers without stop. She could feel her heart beating fast. She was breathing hard for the lack of oxygen. But as long as they're safe, she didn't care. She took the other half of the covers and put them over their bodies. The night will be cold and they needed to be warm. Luckily for them, the extra heat that she produced running will be taken by the covers. Sabine couldn't calm down for at last 30 minutes, but for she, that felt like 3 hours. Sabine's head was full of thoughts: 'will they be okay? What will happen to Ezra? What if-' Sabine heard a quiet snoring. It was Ezra. She didn't know why, but his snoring calm her down completely. She made a promise to herself: _'whatever what happen, I'll protect him with my life.'_ Was her last thought before falling asleep.

 **Okay, I made this story because I've been having this idea for a long time, but couldn't make it. Tell me if you liked this story so I can continue with this. Also, I'm already doing the seventh chapter of** _ **The Mermaid of the Force,**_ **but it's getting difficult to write it. It's not the school, I have already ended school. Is that I put something that put me in a very long thinking situation. I'll do my best to complete the chapter, don't worry. Anyway, tell me if you liked this story, and see you on the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sabine woke up feeling cold air on her face. She wondered that the window must be open. So she continued laying on the bed. Then came another wave of cold air. Then another. And another. And another. Sabine had had enough of the open window, so she opened her eyes, and was shocked to see that she wasn't on her room. Instead, she was on a cave on the open fields.

'How this happened?' She thought. Memories of the night came to her mind. Memories of the storm troopers invading the Bridger's house. Memories of she looking for Ezra, taking him with a lot of covers to this place. She promising herself to protect him with her life. _Ezra._ She looks to her surroundings, but she couldn't find the child. Panic started filling her when she heard a tiny snoring on her chest. She looked at her chest, and was relieved to see that Ezra was sleeping peacefully. Over them were half of the covers and the other half were on the floor. Not wanting to wake up Ezra, she lay with him on the covers. Her mind was full of thoughts of their future. 'What will happen to us? How I'm going to find a way to get food and shelter? How I'm going to get money and stay safe? Will I be able to keep my promise?' This kind of thoughts were invading Sabine's head, as she was searching a way to start. 'First thing first, I need to return to the house and see if I can safe something useful, it can be money, food or whatever I can find in a good shape.' Sabine looks at Ezra. 'He's full of innocence. I need to keep that intact.' She thought.

Sabine scanned the cave: it's small, but very spacious. If she could get some vehicle, she could transport some important things to this place.

The sound of someone stirring make her look to Ezra. He was waking up. Slowly, he opened his electric blue eyes.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

At first, Ezra was confused, but then realized what happened last night.

"Good morning Sabine." He says sleepy.

Sabine got up from the covers, looking for danger. Luckily, she didn't find any.

"Sabine?"

"Yes Ezra?" She said smiling.

"I'm hungry." Ezra said looking to the side.

"Don't worry about that." Sabine said, searching on one of her pockets. "Here I have some candies. It will help you with your hunger." She said taking five candies form her pocket and giving them to Ezra.

Ezra gladly took them and eats them. Sabine took one too and eat it quickly. After that, they organized what they're going to do. First is hide the covers in some place near the cave.

Done.

Second, they're going to go to the house and search for everything they would need. After that, they would return to the cave and think about the next few days.

"Okay, because we're going to town, I need you to stay close to me all the time, okay?"

"Okay."

"Second, once we have arrived there, we'll look for any thing that can help us. If you know where are some credits, go and take them. We'll need them for food."

Ezra nodded and both started going to town. Once there, they headed to the house and found it completely close. The Imperials worked on it, so now it appear to be closed.

"Sabine?"

"Don't worry Ezra. I'll be with you, okay?"

"Okay."

Sabine took Ezra's hand and they went inside the house. The house was a mess. It seems like the Imperials wanted something badly, but couldn't find it.

"Okay Ezra." Sabine said kneeling to Ezra's level. "Go to your room and pick everything you think it's essential, ok? Then, go to your parents room and do the same, ok?" Sabine ordered.

Ezra nodded and headed to his room first, looking for something essential, like Sabine told him.

Sabine went to the kitchen looking for food. With luck, there will still be there some.

As Sabine search in the kitchen, she couldn't help but wonder what will happen to them. She doesn't have any job, and it's dangerous to get one, because she was still wanted by the Empire.

Ezra comes to her head once again. He doesn't even know how to fight, nor has the enough maturity to kill someone. She doesn't like the idea to return to the Empire hoping they would be very understanding and get a house for Ezra. 'No.' She thought. 'That's not an option. They won't think it twice and they will kill me and Ezra in an instant. Returning to the Empire it's the stupidest and craziest ideas I ever had.'

Sabine opened a closet and found there enough food for the two of them for nearly two months. Sabine sighed grateful. At last they will have food for some time.

"Sabine!" Ezra exclaimed as he entered into the kitchen with a black box.

Sabine knelt down as Ezra got on her side.

"Look what I found." Ezra said opening the box.

Sabine was surprised to see that the box actually contains _a lot_ of money, lot enough to live for at least two months or one and half.

"Ezra, good job. This will help us for a while." Said Sabine as she messed a little on Ezra's hair.

Ezra smiled and hugged Sabine, who returns it.

"Let's get this things ready to return to our temporal cave-home." Sabine said as she started packing all the food and money.

Sabine and Ezra arrived to their temporal cave-home ad settle up everything they found. The food was placed in one of the bigger boxes they could find. The money was hidden very carefully between all the boxes. They managed to repair the house's car, and they took it with them. Sabine took some toys and paint for Ezra to have fun during the day. Sabine will find a way to get money and keep them alive. It's just a matter of time before she finds one. In the meantime, she'll teach Ezra how to defend himself, and how to fire a weapon. Now, they were on the fields, near their cave, practicing self-defense moves.

"That's it, Ezra. You're doing well. Keep going." Said Sabine as she sees Ezra mimicking her movements. 'Ezra learns fast.' She thought. 'This will get easy some things.'

They practiced the rest of the morning until lunch time. Sabine made lunch: rice with sauce. When they finished, they continued practicing until night.

Now, Ezra is capable to defend himself with some basic moves. And he was exhausted. Some movements required a lot of energy to be done, and he did each of them almost perfectly.

'In no time, he will be able to fight and defend himself. I only pray that he only has to practice every day, and not have to kill anyone.' Sabine thought.

Ezra was sitting on the floor panting. The moves were too much for him, but this will help his body to grow better.

"Okay Ezra, we're done for now. Tomorrow I want you to still practice a little the same moves that you've learn today, okay? Now, let's go eat something and then head to bed." Sabine said while taking on her arms Ezra. Ezra, though, wanted to walk by himself.

"No, I want to walk."

Sabine let the child get up and walk alone to the cave, always by his side and prepared to take him on her arms in case he falls.

Sabine made diner for them both. It was bread with ham. She made milk for Ezra, and she made tea for her.

After eating, Sabine helped Ezra brush his teeth and put him into his pajamas, as well brushing her teeth and put on her pajamas. Ezra's pajamas are blue with white. And Sabine are a two pieces pajamas. The top is a cropped one, and long shorts that reached to her toes.

She set up a mattress with the covers and laid herself and Ezra. Then, she put the other covers over them. Sabine look at how quiet and peaceful Ezra is while he sleeps.

'It's so cute and quiet when he sleeps. I wonder how much time do I have to still see this until he loses his innocence.' Sabine thought, kissing Ezra's forehead.

'Until then, I'll take all the chances to see this.' She said to herself before falling asleep.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you liked the chapter. It cost more than I thought to do it, but finally I made it. The reason for that, it's because I'm not too well describing places, like the cave Sabine and Ezra are now living. Anyway, thank you all for waiting and for the support. See you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sabine woke up with Ezra and they did the same thing they were doing: practicing, finding resources and then sleep. They went like that for a few weeks, and in that time Ezra was able to improve his movements on self defense. Sabine started teaching him now how to fire a blaster and how to fight. Ezra was a fast learner, and now Sabine could say that he can even defeat a storm trooper if one of them capture him. But Sabine couldn't help but feel worried by something. Like someone was watching them. Right now, Ezra was taking a nap after a exhaustive exercise that took all of his skills and energy. Soon winter will start, and they still are on the cave. _'If I don't find a place to stay on winter, we probably die frozen. The blankets aren't enough to keep us warm on Lothal's winter.'_ She thought. Sabine got up from where she was sitting, and started pacing around their little camp. Their food is limited and their money is going away quickly. They only have half of the food and a quarter of the money. They need a place to stay during winter, but the old house wasn't an option anymore. The imperials destroyed the house almost completely. And Sabine couldn't find another way to earn money for them. She knows that the Empire is looking for her, and she isn't going to risk her life or Ezra's on staying on a house within the city. No, she needs some place where the Empire don't know or care. A place to stay safe... Sabine thinks and thinks, until she found on her memories a tower far enough from the city that the Empire on Lothal doesn't even bothered to destroy or use. That tower will be her new target for both of them. Sabine looks around her, and she could see the tower not too far away from them. It would be a long walk to reach there. But not if she use their speeder. She leaves a note to Ezra, telling him that she will be gone shortly, and she will return quickly. With that done, she got on the speeder and drive to the Tower.

Sabine wondered about the Tower's conditions to keep them warm during winter. Slowly, the tower is getting closer and closer. Sabine could see that the Tower was, in fact, in good conditions, and it appeared to have no use for the Empire. With that in mind, Sabine smiled and she proceeded to check inside the Tower. Once inside, Sabine was glad to see that it was intact. A few dirt here and there, an actual bed, a place to sit and a little furnace. The structure was solid. Sabine noticed an strange machine over a table. When she checked it, she wasn't surprised to a interplanetary antenna. She saw a similar one on the Bridger's house one night. _'May be this tower is theirs?'_ Sabine thought. _'Why Ezra didn't tell me about this if that's true?'_ The more she checks, the more she starts to think that that was true. "I think I'm going to ask Ezra about this... oh Force..." realization comes to her as she checks the hour: it's been nearly two hours since she left Ezra.

Quickly, she hopped onto the speeder and drive as fast as the speeder allows her to travel. It took her 30 minutes to arrive, but in her concern, it looked like 3 hours. When she arrived, she was surprised to see that their camp was intact.

Slowly, Sabine took her double pistols from her holsters, and walks carefully around the camp. It appears to be nothing wrong, but the lack of Ezra's presence keeps telling her that something actually _is_ wrong. As she investigates, she found something on the floor. A dark helmet. But this helmet is nothing like she's seen. This one if considerably different. Grey, curve form, and a device that can distort the voice. Her fears come true. Ezra was kidnapped by someone. They found their little camp, and they may be are looking for her too.

"I need to rescue him." She said aloud. "Good thing that there's only one base here at Lothal. But I need to be careful." Luck was by her side. Having access to almost all of the security codes of the base will help her get Ezra back. She get on the speeder, and drive to the Lothal's Imperial Base. By the time she arrived there, it as almost night. She looks at the Base's entrance. Not too many Storm Troopers. _'Don't worry Ezra. I'm coming for you. Just hold on.'_ Sabine thought with determination. She walks to the entrance, using the darkness of the night to her advantage. In moments, she's inside the base. There, she entered into a terminal and search for Ezra. What she didn't expected, was Ezra on the detention center. _'Why they are keeping him there? He's only a child!'_ Sabine thought angrily. _'That doesn't make any sense to me. (Growls) Looks like the Empire fell too low if the started capturing kids and torture them for information. My question is, why Ezra is here?'_ She leaves the terminal, put her helmet on and starts walking toward the detention center. _'Any reason they have to capture him is useless for me. He's an innocent child, and I'll save him from them.'_ Sabine thought as she walks through the gates of the Imperial Base.

Sabine managed to arrive where the imperials has Ezra captive, but now a new problem arises: a Pau'an in black robes, yellow eyes, white skin, red marks on his eyes, and the most intriguing thing, a red lightsaber ignited on his hands. He was alone... or that was Sabine could see at first. When she moved to a corner to get pass him, she immediately locked her eyes on the small child in front of the Pau'an: Ezra. Sabine could see the terror in his eyes, breathing hard, bruises on his face and tears running through his cheeks.

"I'm going to ask you for the last time. Where are the rebels?" The Pau'an said in a cold tone.

"I-I a-already t-told you! I don't know no-nothing of what yo-ou are talking about!" Ezra said between hiccups and sobs.

The Pau'an lifted his hand. Ezra closes his eyes and put his arms over his head, Sabine aimed at the back of the Pau'an before he could harm Ezra from the little window on the door (All of that at the same time), but before the Pau'an could hit Ezra, the an alarm could be heard. Someone entered at the base. The Pau'an's commlink started to bip.

"What is it, commander?"

"Sir, intruders has entered the base." Said the commander.

The Pau'an leaves Ezra crying on the floor and left the room. Sabine was hidden behind some containers on the dark, so the Pau'an didn't see her. When she saw disappear the Pau'an, she went to the door and opened it. The scene she saw broke her heart. Ezra was lying on his left sid hugging tightly his knees, sobbing in his cry.

Sabine closes the door and took a knee to see Ezra.

"Ezra? It's me, Sabine." She said.

Immediately, Ezra looked up, and he hugged her tightly. "Sabine!" He cried. "Sabine!" His voice cracking.

"It's all right, buddy. It's all right. I'm here." Sabine held him, rubbing his back while he cries.

Suddenly, an explosion could be head and the floor started to shake.

That signal told Sabine that they needed to get out of there and fast.

"C'mon. We need to get out of here."

"But what about the storm troopers?"

"Don't worry about that." Sabine said helping Ezra get on his feet, taking her guns and putting her helmet on. "I'll protect you, okay? Stay close to me." She said looking to Ezra. Ezra nodded and follow her. Outside the room, Sabine saw a uniforms room. _'How I didn't see that before.'_ She thought. They get inside and Sabine found the right helmet for Ezra. At first Ezra didn't want the helmet, so Sabine told him with firm voice. "This will protect you from the enemy's hit, and it will be difficult for them to recognize you. If we want to get out of here, you need to use it, okay?" And with that, Ezra put the helmet on his head. Sabine smiled and she guide Ezra through the now empty detention center. _'Who was the genius or fool that had the idea to attack an Imperial Base now?'_ She thought. _'While everyone is distracted by that people, I'll get out of here with Ezra and drive to the Tower."_

Sabine guided Ezra through the hallways, and they didn't fin any storm trooper. _'This can be translated as luck or something is not right. I'll choose the second one, it is too quiet and empty here.'_ She thought. As they add their way to the exit, Ezra stopped frozen. Sabine noticed this, and knelt to Ezra's level.

"Ezra, what's wrong?"

"I'm feeling cold." Ezra wraps his arms around him, and started to shake.

"I don't feel cold, and you're warm within your clothes. We're almost there, just a little further so we can get out of here." She said as she tried to reassured the shaking child.

"I'm not cold because it's cold. I'm feeling cold. I don't know how to explain it." Ezra said to Sabine.

"Ok, you don't need to explain it right now. We need to get out of here and fast."

Sabine took Ezra's hand and guided him once again through the hallway to the exit. All the way Ezra was feeling cold, shaking violently.

Sabine worried that he could have gotten sick, and in that case she needed to hurry up. So she took Ezra on her arms and carried him the rest of the hallway until they reached the speeder. Immediately, she turned it on and start driving to their camp to get just the necessary: food and blankets. By the time they arrived, Sabine noticed that Ezra stopped shaking like before. ' _May be he was too much scared, and now he knows that we are safe.'_ Sabine thought.

Sabine get off from the speeder with Ezra and she told him to gather all the blankets they have while she gathers the food and the rest of the money.

Once everything was ready, she drive their way to the tower to get some rest from this day. When the arrived, they unloaded their things and put them inside the tower. Sabine hid the speeder behind some plants while Ezra was putting everything on their place. Sabine entered the Tower and found that Ezra was laying on the bed with the blankets over him. Sabine did the same and they lay on the bed together, resting from the recent events.

"Sabine?"

"Yes Ezra?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying with me. Protecting me and teaching me."

Sabine looks at Ezra and smiled. "You don't need to worry about that. I promised that I will protect you and do whatever I can do to teach you." Ezra gets closer to Sabine and hugs her. Sabine returns the gesture.

"Good night Sabine."

Good night Ezra"

Ezra was sleeping fast, and Sabine was contemplating the stars.

 _'I wonder... if I will be able to find something like a crew for us. Especially people that can protect Ezra while I am not near him.'_

 **Hey guys, sorry for not update in a while. I didn't feel like doing anything. I tried to write many times, but I just couldn't. So, yeah, now I return with this story, which I do not know how it will end. This story came to my mind as a little story, but seeing that you liked it, I decided to continue. I just don't know what to put on the next chapter. I got a few ideas, but aren't enough to make a whole chapter. So any ideas for the story are welcome.**

 **For those who follow 'The Mermaid of the Force', I'm stuck as how to start the next chapter. It's difficult for me, because I want to put a lot of things, but I can't connect them properly so the story doesn't loose its course. Yes, I'm working on the next chapter. In the meantime, I only ask you for patience and for any ideas or recommendations you may have :D**

 **Thank you so much for supporting this story. See ya on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been some days since Sabine rescued Ezra from the Empire, and she doesn't know what to do with their situation. Money is getting harder to get and to keep for food. They need a source of money and fast. Or else they would be left without any chance to satisfy their needs. Sabine sighted, and walked away from the balcony of their tower. Ezra was fast asleep on their bed. He looks cute while he sleeps. Not to worry about money, food or protection. All of that Sabine take care of them, not wanting Ezra to be in danger nor to starve. Today Sabine gave Ezra her food, so he doesn't have hunger anymore. Though, Sabine doesn't know how long se can handle like that. She needs a way to get money and food. Problem is, she's wanted. Ezra as well. If she goes to town, the imperials would catch her and Ezra with no doubt. She may be forced to return to her home, and Ezra would be put into a orphanage. Just the idea of Ezra _living_ on one of those make her grip her fists.

"I won't allow that." She whispered angrily. "I must find a way to get food and resources."

Sabine looks at Ezra. The child was sleeping peacefully. Sabine ran a hand on his hair. He's exhausted after he pushed himself beyond his limits. Training and teaching him is something that can get Sabine out from her concerns. Sabine stood up again and headed to the balcony once more, trying to find a solution to their situation once again. Soon, sleep started to get the best of Sabine as she yawn and heads to the bed. ' _Tomorrow will be better. It's just about time._ ' And with that thought, Sabine fell asleep.

 _ **Next Day…**_

When Sabine woke up from her sleep, it was early in the morning. Ezra was still sleeping. Sabine checked their supplies, and found that they need more. 'A little supply run won't hurt us. I'll have to leave a message to Ezra so he doesn't worry too much.'

After leaving the message to Ezra and doing some breakfast for him, Sabine made her way toward town.

When she arrived, a lot of people was gathered as a some imperials were keeping order. Sabine went to a corner and saw a man being checked with his cargo of fruit. The man said something of peace and tranquility before the Empire arrived and the Imperials arrested him for treason. Quickly, Sabine grabbed one of the Imperials commlink and hid behind a crate.

"We have a problem with some rebels on the park. Need backup." She said on her hiding spot.

"Huh. You are a lucky bastard. Men, let's go." The Imperials left the man on the floor and threw the man's cargo on the floor.

Sabine let her spot and went to help the man as she put some of the fruit on her bag, paying the man for it.

"Thank you, lady."

"No problem sir. Take care when you're near the Empire."

Sabine left the man and left to the city to see if she can get some more supplies. The commlink that she stole started to beep and a voice sounded from it.

"The cargo is ready to go. Meet up on the street 4, north one. Hurry, we need to arrive before noon."

Sabine knew that she can get money stealing from the Empire, so she made her way to that said location.

Sabine decided to use the ceilings to her advantage to reach the said place and see if she can get something worth so she can get money selling it. As she expected, the Imperials were delivering weapons and some food for their base. Thing is, that both the food is a luxury, coming from Naboo and the weapons are from Coruscant. If she can get her hands on both, and then get away, she can get enough money to buy a ship and get out from Lothal into safety. But before she could something, she noticed strange movements by some people. When she looked closely, she saw that a strange man patted his belt. Then a Lasat joined him. After that, a green female twi'lek then started to follow them. Sabine then realized that they were going to the Imperials and their cargo. Sabine kept watching them act. _'If they're going to steal the Empire's cargo, then I can take one of the bikes and do my best to loose them when they pursue me.'_ Sabine thought as they approached the bikes and the Imperials. The two of them fought the Imperials as the woman prepared the bikes. When they got three bikes ready, Sabine got out from her hiding spot and got on of the bikes fast. The three of them were shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Thanks for doing the dirty part!" Sabine said as she set the bike at maximum speed, leaving them behind.

The three of them recovered fast from their shock. The man and Lasat took the remaining bikes as the female disappeared to who-knows-where. Sabine was heading to the fields looking for some place to hide and lose them and fast.

' _I need to get to Ezra and fast!'_ She thought as they were pursuing her. Suddenly, a sound make chills run through her back. TIE Fighters were on her tail too. _'Great. Now I have the Empire following me, too. Looks like that I won't be left alone so easily.'_ Sabine thought gritting her teeth. As she exited the city, she realized that the man and the Lasat were nowhere to be seen on her sights, but the TIE Fighter was still on her tail. The TIE fighter fired its guns at her many times, Sabine doing her best to dodge them, but eventually one hit her bike, making it explode. She was thrown away onto the ground. Sabine managed to roll on her back and get on her feet. The TIE Fighter was closing its distance to her, firing once again. Sabine looked for her cargo and found it and run to it as fast as she could while she dodge the fire of the TIE Fighter. As she reached the box, she saw that the TIE Fighter was destroyed by something. She stood there confused when she heard engines on behind her. As she turn around, she saw the same man standing on the main entrance of a huge ship.

"Need a ride?" He asked. Sabine took this advantage to run to the ship with the box just as more TIE fighter are getting closer to her.

"Leave it! It is not worth!" The man screamed. But that only made Sabine run faster with the precious cargo. She lift the box over her head as she grunt by its weight and throw it to the air and she jumped as well. The box reached the entrance, but Sabine had to grab the edge of the door, nearly missing it. Sabine struggled to get up on he ship's entrance as the man helped her.

"That was impressive maneuver, but a reckless one."

"Yeah, tell me more about it when the TIE fighters are done." She replied.

The man put his arm on near his mouth and said. "Specter two, get us out off planer."

That caught Sabine by surprise as fear and concern filled her. "Wait, what?! We can't leave Lothal!" She exclaimed at the man as he moved the box inside the ship. The ship moves higher and higher toward space and fast.

"What do you mean we can't leave?! We need to get out of here and fast!"

"No! You can't-!" Sabine was cut off as the ship shakes.

"Someone on the turrets would be appreciated!" Screamed a woman from the speakers.

"Look, whatever you have to do after, we'll take you to Lothal again. Do you know how to fire a turret?"

"Wha-?! Of course I know how! I am a mandalorian after all! Just tell me where is the turret!"

The man only chuckles as he pointed to a room. Sabine quickly got there and got ready to fire. The turret was smooth and precise... not exactly. Some movements were rough and unstable, but nothing Sabine can't handle. As the ship moves and dodge fire from the TIE fighters, Sabine managed to destroy some of the TIEs.

"That girl is impressive." Said Hera.

"Don't think what I think you're thinking." Said Kanan.

"We need more people like her. If not, then we are doom next time." The ship shakes again. In front of them, a Star Destroyer appeared in front of them.

"Rebel ship, surrender now and we may have mercy on you or being destroyed. This is your first and last warning."

"Not too good now." Said Hera. She pressed a button and said. "Everyone, prepare yourselves for extreme movement!"

"What are you-" Sabine was cut off as the ship suddenly moves upwards and then to different directions. Sabine nearly fell of her chair as the ship entered hyper space.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." She said to herself. As she exited the room, concern now fill her body. _'Ezra...'_ she moves fast to a room that appeared to be the main room. As she enters, the Lasat approach her. Hey kid, come with me."

"Why do I have to follow you?"

"Hey, you wanna return to Lothal?" He said and left the room. Sabine gritted her teeth but follow him. _'I_ _really_ _need to return to see Ezra. He must be scared and worry about me.'_ She thought. As she enters what she assumed it is the cockpit, she saw now a woman sitting on the pilot chair. The only thing Sabine could see was her back.

"So, this is the girl you spoke?" The woman asks as she turns around. Now Sabine could clearly see now that the woman is, in fact, a Twi'lek.

"Yeah, she stole from us the cargo. And now she helped us escape." The man says.

"I'm Hera. And I thank you for what you've done for us. Even when you didn't know us at all."

"Well, it was that, or die on space. And i can't do that, not now. And if you don't mind, I really need to return to Lothal."

"What's the hurry? You don't seem to like much Lothal anyway." Says the Lasat.

"I have someone that I really care down there, and he can't defend himself from the Empire."

"I don't think a man cannot defend himself from the Empire if he doesn't do anything wrong. And I think he must be old enough to have a job, don't you think?" Says the man.

"That man you think it is, is actually a 7 year old child!" Sabine nearly screamed at that. Hera's eyes immediately were filled by fear and concern. She turn to the controls and said.

"Where is that child?" Sabine gave her the coordinates of their home. Hera put at full speed the ship to arrived there as soon as possible. The Lasat and the man were looking at her with apologetic eyes. Sabine ignored them as Lothal came in her sights. Faster than she could realized, they were just a few meters from her home. Before Hera could say anything, Sabine went to the main door to and opened it. She jumped form the ship. But never realized that hey were 15 meters from the ground. Not that Sabine mind it now. Her main objective was to see if Ezra was alright. As she enters her home, she saw that everything was where it was suppose to be. A little of relief filled her.

"Ezra?" No response.

"Ezra? It's me, Sabine. Where are you?" Sabine suddenly heard a noise behind her. She took out her pistols and turn around slowly. Before she could even see what was that sound, a pair of little arms hugged her waist form behind, along with some sobs filling the air. A huge realized comes to her as she knelt down and hugged Ezra, who was clearly crying from some time.

"Sabine!" Ezra cried and sobs. Sabine rubs his back as he shakes.

"Sshhhh... Ezra, it's okay. I'm here. Do worry."

"I-I was scared that they-"

"Shh... I'm fine. Just went for some supply run."

"Please, don't leave me again." Ezra cried.

' _I should have waited until he was awake to go into the city. How fool and reckless of me. I promise, I would never lave him again. It pains me when he cries. And it pains me even more that it was me that made him cry.'_ Sabine thought harshly as Ezra cried on her shoulder.

 **I know it's been a while, but I got lazy and couldn't find the correct moment to the Ghost Crew and Sabine's meeting. And having playing so much Overwatch and doing my studies. So... yeah. Anyway, I will try to make the next chapter longer than this. As always, see you soon!**


End file.
